


Last One Alive

by Screeniverse



Category: Lost In Vivo (Video Game), Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Anti-Climatic Ending, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mad Science, Paranormal, Self-Indulgent, Trauma, a generic ending if you will, genericspookys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screeniverse/pseuds/Screeniverse
Summary: I just really wanted to know what the Lab Assistant (tm) thinks of all of this.Rated T for uh. Obvious reasons.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Last One Alive

Dr. G.L.A. has worked at two separate science facilities now.  
Both of them have done unspeakable, horrific experiments. Usually to living creatures. Or the facility's entire purpose was around DEAD living creatures.  
No, wait, that last bit applies to both. Do you count sleeping elder gods that drive the head scientists to madness a "dead living creature"?

Actually, don't answer that.  
Either way, G.L.A. has been dealing with fucked up experiments with living things, dead things, Gods and the paranormal for nearly his entire career.

He just wants to live a normal life for once.

G.L.A. always seems to be one of the last people alive to tell the tale of these facilities, too. Which is double the messed-up. And he WOULD'VE told the tales if he weren't afraid of what people might do to him.  
He would've talked to the public about the Mansion and Generic Labs, if the Mansion didn't practically speak for itself. But they probably wouldn'tve believed him anyway. He would've told people about Nezumi Testing, but 'Dr. B' already did that for him. G.L.A. doesn't really like thinking about Nezumi Testing anyway. Its a win-win if you really don't think about it.  
But honestly, witnessing people die, and witnessing a lot of gore can really put a toll on your mental state. That, paired with "most of my career was spent underground, in small, enclosed spaces, where the deaths of the experiments can be heard everywhere" is really bad. Especially considering what happened to the dude who got no off time.  
...We don't talk about "the dude who got no off time".  
HE was so messed up that G.L.A. can't even remember his name.  
Not that he wants to.

Yet even then he always seems to be drawn back to his roots with work for the paranormal. He always believed ghosts weren't real, but Spooky's mere existance proved that wrong.  
What I'm saying is, he heads back to the mansion, which has changed a lot since he was last there. For one, it's much bigger, for two, it has a real lobby. For three... horrors within? What does she _MEAN_ horrors within?  
G.L.A.'s not dealing with this shit.

He needs to find a better job anyway.


End file.
